Dol Amroth
Dol Amroth is a principality which formed part of the Kingdom of Gondor. It is ruled by the Prince of Dol Amroth; the banner of the Silver Swan of Dol Amroth flew along with that of the Gondorian White Tree throughout the Third Age. History The first Lord of Dol Amroth was Galador, son of Imrazôr of the Númenóreans. Imrazôr was the son of Adrahil I, who was already known as the Prince, and lived in Belfalas. At some point, Imrazôr moved to the area where once was the elven haven of Edhellond. According to tradition, there he married Mithrellas, a Silvan Elf of Lórien who had accompanied Nimrodel, the beloved of Lórien's king Amroth, on her journey towards Edhellond, but had become lost along with her mistress. Therefore Galador and his descendants had claim to Elven blood. After Imrazôr's death (Mithrellas' fate is nowhere described, only that she eventually left Imrazôr and Galador), Galador went on to found the city and later the Principality of Dol Amroth. He is counted as its first Lord. The specific date of its foundation is nowhere recounted. The city of Dol Amroth was built south of Edhellond at the inlet of Cobas Haven in the Bay of Belfalas. In the north of the city was built the Seaward Tower of Tirith Aear. The standard of the city was a silver swan, as seen in the banners carried by the knights from there at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. The lands of Dol Amroth were also known as Dor-en-Ernil, or 'Lands of the Prince': initially this name was applied to the area of Belfalas where Adrahil I and Imrazôr lived, but after Galador it was also applied to the area of Dol Amroth itself. Princes of Dol Amroth Here follows a list of the line of Princes. All dates are Third Age, but many names are not known, only dates of birth and death. *''Adrahil I, Prince of Dor-en-Ernil (1864–1968): fought the Wainriders in 1944 *Imrazôr, Prince of Dor-en-Ernil (1950–2076) *Galador, first Prince of Dol Amroth (2004–2129) *Second Prince of Dol Amroth (2060–2206) *Third Prince of Dol Amroth (2120–2254) *Fourth Prince of Dol Amroth (2172–2299) *Fifth Prince of Dol Amroth (2225–2348) *Sixth Prince of Dol Amroth (2274–2400) *Seventh Prince of Dol Amroth (2324–2458) *Eighth Prince of Dol Amroth (2373–2498) *Ninth Prince of Dol Amroth (2418–2540) *Tenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2463–2582) *Eleventh Prince of Dol Amroth (2505–2623) *Twelfth Prince of Dol Amroth (2546–2660) *Thirteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2588–2701) *Fourteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2627–2733) *Fifteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2671–2746: He was slain by Corsairs of Umbar.) *Sixteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2709–2799: Slain in battle.) *Seventeenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2746–2859) *Eighteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2785–2899) *Aglahad, Nineteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2827–2932) *Angelimir, Twentieth Prince of Dol Amroth (2866–2977) *Adrahil II, Twenty-first Prince of Dol Amroth (2917–3010) *Imrahil, Twenty-second Prince of Dol Amroth (2955–3054=Fourth Age 33), notably a character in ''The Return of the King. *''Elphir, Twenty-third Prince of Dol Amroth (2994–3087=Fourth Age 65). *Alphros, Twenty-fourth Prince of Dol Amroth (3017–3115=Fourth Age 93). Imrahil was one of the commanders of the army of Gondor during the War of the Ring, and for a while commanded the city of Minas Tirith. After the War he went back to Dol Amroth, remaining a counselor to King Elessar. He was succeeded by his son Elphir. Imrahil's sister Finduilas married Denethor II, Steward of Gondor and was the mother of Boromir and Faramir. Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil, married Éomer, King of Rohan. References *1:Matthew Ward & Graham McNiell, ''The Battle of Pelennor Fields, 2004, ISBN 978 1 84154 464 7, pg. 18 External link * de:Dol Amroth es:Dol Amroth nl:Dol Amroth pl:Dol Amroth ru:Дол Амрот Category:Cities of Men Category:Gondor